dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula Faction
The Dracula Faction (ドラキュラ派, Dorakyura-ha), is a mixed-gender faction among Vampires, that consists of the House of Dracula, the House of Karmila, and the House of Nosferatu. Summary The Dracula Faction is the oldest of the Three Vampire Factions being over thousands of year old, and was first founded and created by the legendary Vampires, Count Dracula, Countess Carmilla and Count Nosferatu with each of them being the founders of their respective clans and with Dracula being the first king of the Dracula Faction. The Dracula Faction is quoted as the most unique of all the Vampire Factions and Houses, as they do not take much in their pride, but in their numbers has they have several Dhampirs within their ranks, with one even being part Fallen Angel. Abilities As a Vampire Faction, the Dracula Faction has all the abilities of Vampires such as bat control, immortality, the ability to change their appearance, and breed insects and bats, or they can change parts of their bodies into them. But each of the three houses in the Dracula Faction have their own unique abilities. House of Dracula Blood Manipulation: One of the two signature abilities of the House of Dracula. Like all Vampires, members of the Dracula Clan can consume blood but they can also manipulate it to their will, such as form weapons, armor and even creatures made of blood. Lycanthropy: The House of Dracula's other signature ability. Unlike how Vampires fear werewolves, the Dracula Clan has the ability to transform into werewolves with individual member having their own color of fur. House of Karmila Magic Talent: The main ability of the House of Karmila. Members of the Karmila Clan are born with extraordinary magical talent that rivals magicians who have studied magic for years. Sacred Gears: Unlike other pure-blooded supernatural beings, pure-blooded Vampires of the House of Karmila can be birthed with Sacred Gear, such as in the case of Bon Karmila being born with the Sacred Gear, Dreamlike Cure. House of Nosferatu Control over Ravens and Crows: The signature move of the House of Nosferatu. It allows the user to manipulate ravens and crows to do their biding. Houses The houses of the Dracula Faction are a mixed-gender faction, and does not have a principal of gender superiority, with both males and females having a equal amount of commanding power. House of Dracula The House of Dracula (ドラキュラの家, Hausu no Dorakyura), is leading house of the Dracula Faction, and is mainly filled with the descendants of the great Vampire, Count Dracula. The house is currently lead by Jonathan Klaus Dracula, the Great-Grandson of the original Count Dracula, with Elizabeth Nanao Dracula set as the next head. House of Karmila The House of Karmila (カルミラの家, Hausu no Karumira), is a house of the Dracula Faction, and is mainly filled with the descendants of the great Vampire, Countess Carmilla. The house is currently lead by Queen Karmila, the mother of both Bon and the next head, Abun Karmila. House of Nosferatu The 'House of Nosferatu '(ノスフェラトゥの家, Hausu no Nosuferatou), is a house of the Dracula Faction, and is mainly filled with the descendants of the great Vampire, Count Nosferatu. The house is currently lead by Orlok Nosferatu, and was formerly lead by Thomas Onvern Nosferatu. Members Current Heads Jonathan Klaus Dracula.jpg|Jonathan Klaus Dracula (King of the Dracula Faction) Queen Karmila.png|Queen Karmila (Queen of Karmila) Orlok Nosferatu.png|Orlok Nosferatu (King of Nosferatu) Former Heads Reinherz Von Dracula.png|Reinherz Von Dracula (Deceased) Ikki Kurogane.jpg|Thomas Onvern Nosferatu Dracula E.jpg|Elizabeth Nanao Dracula Lilith Dracula-Nosferatu.jpg|Lilith Dracula-Nosferatu Karmila Bon Karmila.jpg|Bon Karmila Nosferatu Ikki Kurogane.jpg|Thomas Onvern Nosferatu Lilith Dracula-Nosferatu.jpg|Lilith Dracula-Nosferatu Ashe Nosferatu.png|Ashe Nosferatu Daiya edit.jpg|Zophen Nosferatu Trivia * The crest used is Rachel Alucard's crest, from the Blazblue series. * Their were two scrapped houses for the faction named the House of Alucard, and Alice's and Asuna's clan, the House of Helsing. * The Dracula clan's ability of blood manipulation is based off, the Brain Grid Blood Battle Style from Kekkai Sensen. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Dr Drumkit